


Just This Once

by darkshadows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Jake, Dom/sub, Lots of it, M/M, Smut, Sub Dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkshadows/pseuds/darkshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake wins a strife and... things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> So... This was for a follower of mine. They wanted Jake/Dirk smut. And this is what happened.

The sword hit the roof with a clank, and suddenly, Dirk felt the gun against his throat.

He had lost.

It wasn't often he lost to Jake. His boyfriend was often clumsy and slipped up while in a strife. Dirk had his suspensions that he would do it on purpose sometimes.

"Golly, Strider!" Jake said, surprised. "You okay there?"

Jake, who was used to losing, would ask this whenever he had beat Dirk.

Dirk chuckled, holding up his hands in surrender. He waited for Jake to pull the gun away from him and tell him to top, as usual. Jake was always too shy to top, though Dirk could tell that secretly, he wanted to dominate for once.

"I'm just fine. I just had a small slip-up, and you took advantage of it."

Jake stared at him in disbelief. Dirk stood, waiting for him to make a command. Looking into his dark green eyes, Dirk could see that Jake was thinking, planning. 

"Go in the bedroom and put on your orange dress."

This shocked Dirk.

The dress, frilly, mostly orange with a little white or grey here and there, was used when Dirk wanted to frustrate Jake. He knew Jake loved it, and that it was a kink of his, but hearing the command come from between his boyfriend's lips still surprised him.

The gun was finally moved out from under his chin, and Dirk put his hands back down by his sides.

"Go," Jake commanded.

Heat suddenly pooled down to Dirk's stomach. He was usually the dominate one, but for some reason, being the one to be commanded turned him on. He nodded, then turned around and made his way to the fire escape. He didn't hear Jake follow, but didn't turn around to see what he was doing, either.

After getting back into the apartment through the window in the living room, Dirk went to the bedroom and opened his closet. Behind all his clothes, hanging on the back wall of the closet, was his dress.

Dirk had spent months, perhaps even a year, sewing this dress together. But it was worth it, as it came out perfect.

He undressed and slipped into the dress, not bothering to step into the orange heels that went along with it.

"You, uh, look hot, Strider," Jake said, fumbling with his words a bit. 

Dirk turned around and smirked a little. "Well, I sure hope so, Jake."

Jake got his confidence back, stood up a little straighter, and cleared his throat. He walked toward Dirk, put his hands on Dirk's hips, then pulled him in for a kiss.

Dirk was always breathless from the island boy's kisses, but this kiss was different from all the rest. This kiss was hard, more in charge, demanding.

And Dirk loved it.

"On the bed," Jake growled, then tugged on Dirk's bottom lip. "On your hands and knees, ass in the air.

He must've taken notes, Dirk thought. He's never seen Jake like this, didn't know the boy had it in him.

Dirk did as he was told, the dress sliding down his back once his ass was in the air. He felt the bed sink behind him as Jake got on the bed behind him.

He gasped, feeling a sting on his ass as he realized what had just happened - Jake had spanked him. He felt even more heat pool down to his stomach, thankful for the lack of boxers.

Jake hit his ass again, a little harder this time. A small whine escaped Dirk's lips.

"Do you like that, Strider?" Jake asked, slapping him again.

"Y-yes!" Dirk yelped, closing his eyes and gripping the pillows under him.

A sudden series of 5 or 6 slaps to the ass had Dirk's back arched up, moaning. He heard Jake tisk behind him.

In a way, this worried Dirk. He felt the bed behind him raise up again, Jake now rummaging through the nightstand drawer.

Jake held up handcuffs to show Dirk. Looking at Jake's blushed face, Dirk knew he was nervous. The cold metal being put around his wrists made Dirk hiss between his teeth. Being submissive was great, he decided. No wonder Jake liked it so much.

After the handcuffs were on, Jake walked back by his ass. A rough hand pulled the dress down more, then wrapped itself around his member.

Dirk bit his lip to suppress a moan. The hand felt wonderful as it began stroking him. He let out a quiet, short whine when the hand disappeared, but was satisfied when it returned.

His eyes widened, realizing Jake was putting, as they called it, the "punishment ring" on him.

Fuck. Jake meant business.

"Now be a good boy and stay quiet. We wouldn't want to disturb the neighbors, now, would we?"

Dirk couldn't care less whether or not they disturbed the neighbors. He'd had Jake screaming his name on more than one occasion. He would've been a smart ass, said no, and mention the fact of making Jake scream before, but he knew that being dominate was hard enough for Jake, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Good boy," Jake cooed, a soothing hand stroking him nice and slow.

He felt the hand leave, making him wish he could make some kind of noise, any at all. The bed dipped behind him, his heart beginning to pound.

Jake's never topped before, never been inside of him. But why would he assume Jake was going to now? Maybe his plan was to tease him until he couldn't take it anymore, then let him dominate.

"Fuck!" Dirk gasped as something cold went inside him.

It took him a moment to figure out it was Jake's finger, covered in lube.

The finger began to slowly move in and out of him. He bit his tongue to capture a moan. The movement felt foreign, and stung a little, but in a way, he liked it. He moved his hips back a little against Jake's finger, seeking more. He was thankful Jake didn't pull back. Instead, he added a second finger, stretching him out a little more.

A small noise sounded from the back of Dirk's throat, which led to the removal of the fingers. Dirk whined quietly.

"Now, now," Jake said in a disapproving tone, "I said you need to stay quiet." 

"I- I'm sorry, Queen," Dirk murmured.

Queen. That was Jake's weak spot. Dirk didn't know why, and Jake refused to tell him, but one day, while they were fooling around, it slipped from Dirk's lips and it completely flustered Jake.

And it did exactly that right now.

"No more talking," Jake snaped, trying to be stern, but his voice cracked a little.

There was silence for a few minutes, probably Jake tryping to claim his wits and continue. Dirk waited patiently, debating whether or not he liked being the top more or bottom. Both had their perks, be he decided that he - 

"Jake!"

A hard thrust into him and a slap to the ass was Dirk's punishment for yelling.

"I said no talking."

Another thrust up into him, hard and rough. The metallic taste of blood flowed across Dirk's tongue as he realized he had bit his tongue.

Jake grunted above him, rough hands holding Dirk's waist as Jake continued to move, a little harder and a little deeper with each thrust. Dirk's hands gripped the pillows as hard as he could, the handcuffs jingling against the headboard. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying his hardest not to make a sound, barely succeeding.

Dirk let out a scoffed gasp. What was that? What the fuck was that?

He wasn't quite sure, didn't have the ability to think about it right now. But he wanted more. He moved his hips back some as Jake continued to pound into him. He couldn't control himself as he moaned, Jake hitting that spot again and again. Thankfully, Jake didn't say anything, instead, continued to thrust, holding Dirk's hips hard and against his own, getting as deep into Dirk as he could.

Jake moaned above him, slowing down. He thrust sharply into Dirk a couple times, making him gasp. Before thrusting one last time, Dirk felt him come inside of him. His legs were shaking, Jake's grip on his hips the only thing keeping him from falling on the bed.

"Good boy," Jake whispered, reaching over and running a hand through Dirk's hair.

"May I... May I please come?" Dirk mumbled.

The palm of hand stung, probably from his fingernails cutting into his skin from clentching his hands into fists so tightly. He groaned quietly as Jake pulled out of him, feeling his liquids begin to leak out of him. Dirk was panting, barely able to hold himself up as Jake walked up to the headboard, unlocking the cuffs and taking them off of Dirk.

"Lay down, on your back," Jake snapped.

Dirk did as he was told, looking up at Jake.

His hair was messy, sticking up in places from his sweat. His cheeks were flushed and glasses sliding down his nose. He was a mess, but a beautiful one at that, and that distracted Dirk from his throbbing cock that was in desperate need of attention.

Jake walked back over to the end of the bed, crawling between Dirk's legs. He slowly took the ring off, then began to stroke him. Dirk closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. He felt the warmth of Jake's lips go around his length, then felt his head beginning to bob.

Dirk put a hand into Jake's hair, pulling it gently as he moaned. He bucked up suddenly, causing Jake to gag and pull away. 

"S-sorry," Dirk mumbled, looking at him.

"Quite alright, love." Jake said with a smile.

He continued to stroke Dirk until he came, then cleaned up the mess and laid next to him. Dirk rolled over and wrapped his arms around Jake.

"I love you." 

"I love you, too.


End file.
